Transformers iPod Playlists
by tlcoopi7
Summary: I was wondering about what if the Transformers have iPods, what songs will they have on their iPods. Check out the tracks that the Transformers picked for their iPods. Taking requests for playlists and hits.
1. Sunstreaker's iPod Playlist

**Transformers iPod Playlists**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro, Inc. nor iPod, it is owned by Apple, Inc. I also do not own the songs mentioned, they are owned by their respective artists.

**Story Notes:** I was wondering about what if the Transformers have iPods, what songs will they have on their iPods. Each Transformers will have 12 songs on their iPods and their own words about those songs. Taking requests for both playlists and hits.

**Chapter Notes:** Starting off with Sunstreaker.

* * *

**Sunstreaker's iPod Playlist**

**1. "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "Everybody knows that this Autobot is way too sexy. I wish that Right Said Fred will add the line 'I'm too sexy for my paintjob, too sexy for my paintjob.'"

**2. "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "Nobody, and I mean nobody, not even my own twin brother Sideswipe, can touch me. I want my paintjob to be perfect at all times."

**3. "Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle)" by Limp Bizkit**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "I am a Lamborghini, so of course, I have to be rollin'. For my rollin', I kick it with Sideswipe."

**4. "Ride wit Me" by Nelly**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "A great song to pick up femmes with. Once they took a ride wit me, they will never yearn for another ride."

**5."Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "My life is crazy, slag it. Between fighting the Decepticons and trying to keep a perfect paintjob, no wonder why Ricky understands how I feel."

**6. "Whatta Man" by Salt-and-Pepa with En Vogue.**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "The song should be 'Whatta Mech.' If I have a chance to release my own version, it will go 'What a mech, what a mech, what a mighty good mech' because I am the mighty good mech of all the Autobots."

**7. "Life Is a Highway" by Rascall Flatts**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "I need some crusing music to jam to while showing off my paintjob. Of course, I want to ride the highway 'all night long.'"

**8. "Pimp My Ride" by Xzibit (the theme song from the TV show Pimp My Ride)**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "I work really hard to pimp my ride, especially with my paintjob. To make my ride more pimped, I have my engine to stick out in the back, making my ride more irresistible."

**9. "Irresisible" by Jessica Simpson**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "The line 'But he's irresistible, up close and personal, now inescapable, I can hardly breathe' describes me perfectly. Lamborghinis are really irresisible, especailly yellow ones.

**10. "Miami Vice Theme" by Jan Hammer (the theme song for the TV show Miami Vice)**

Sunstreaker's own words about the song: "Kick alf song, the perfect song for high class rides. Jan Hammer knows his shit."

**11. "Mr Vain" by Culture Beat**

Sunstreaker's own words about this song: "I'm vain, I admit to it. It takes a lot of hard work to have this perfect paintjob. Just ask Ratchet.

**12. "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake**

Sunstreaker's own words about this song: "Of course, I am bring sexy back."


	2. Starscream's iPod Playlist

**Starscream's iPod Playlist**

**1. "Numb" by Linkin Park (taken by request by Fire Range 7)**

Starscream's own words about the song: "I get misunderstood by everyone, even my fellow Decepticons, because they could not see my full potential. I wish that I could be more like myself and less like Megs and the rest of the Decepticons."

**2. "Smoking In The Boys Room" by Motley Crue**

Starscream's own words about the song: "Just because I am a Decepticon, it does not mean that I have to follow Megs' rules. This kick aft song is perfect for those rebel Decepticons, especially me."

**3. "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi**

Starscream's own words about the song: "Simple, it is my slagging life and I want to do the any slagging thing that I want. I don't give a frag in what Megs said, it's my life, not his.

**4. "Hit the Road Jack" by The Animals**

Starscream's own words about the song: "I want to play this song to Megs for ages. He needs to hit the road and allow me to be the Decepticon leader."

**5. "Bad To the Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers**

Starscream's own words about the song: "The same reason for the 'Smoking in the Boys Room' song that I put on my iPod. Perfect song for rebels, especially me since I am bad to the bone."

**6. "In the End" by Linkin Park**

Starscream's own words about the song: "All I wanted to gain respect from both Megs my fellow Decepticons, but I could not get it because I was not loyal to Megs. I want a chance to prove to Megs what I could do, but no matter how hard I tried, Megs mocked me.

**7. "Introducing the New Leader" by DJ Starscream (aka Sid Wilson "#0" of Slipknot)**

Starscream's own words about the song: "When I become the new Decepticon leader, I am playing this song at my coronation. It is such a fitting song, especially since this Sid Wilson mech decide to name his stagename after me."

**8. "What I've Done" by Linkin Park**

Starscream's own words about the song: "I wonder what I have done to cause Megs to hate my guts. Everyone knows that I hate Megs' guts with a passion and wish to eliminate him so that I can become the Decepticon leader."

**9. "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue**

Starscream's own words about the song: "Perfect song for the immortal in me. It should be 'Kickstart My Spark' because for some reason, Primus is granting me another chance to achieve my goals."

**10. "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park**

Starscream's own words about the song: "Megs thinks that because he is the Decepticon leader that he knows everything. He said that the lines 'Forfeit the game, before somebody else/ Takes you out of the frame, puts your name to shame/ Cover up your face, you can't run the race/ The pace is too fast, you just won't last' fit me because he said that 'you couldn't lead anthroids to a picnic, how can you pretend to lead the Decepticons.' ('you couldn't lead a parade' in Animated)."

**11. "My Immortal" by Evanescence**

Starscream's own words about the song: "I can't die that easily. No matter how many time Megatron/Galvatron tried to kill me, I will always come back."

**12. "Fly Like an Eagle" by Seal**

Starscream's own words about the song: "I'm a fighter jet, so of course, I'm going to fly like an eagle and start shooting myself some Autobots."


	3. Prowl's iPod Playlist

**Prowl's iPod Playlist**

**1. "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle (COPS theme song)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "This song is pretty much my theme song.I play this song every time that we are after the bad boys, in our case, the Decepticons."

**2. "Shake Ya Tailfeather" by Nelly, P-Diddy, and Murphy Lee (inspired from the movie Bad Boys II)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "This song fits the movie Bad Boys II perfectly, especially the drug trade. In our case, we would have to deal with the high-grade Energon trade."

**3. "Call the Police" by Ini Kamoze (inspired by the movie Bad Boys)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "Who the Autobots call when they need some law enforcement? They will call me, of course."

**4. "Axel F" by Harlod Faltermeyer (Beverly Hills Cop theme song)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "An instrumental favorite that I like to play while I am on pursuit. It keeps inspired while I am looking for action."

**5. "Theme from RoboCop" by Basil Poledouris (RoboCop theme song)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "Bumblebee says that this should be my theme song instead of 'Bad Boys.' How many people ever met a Transformer cop?"

**6. "Poison" by Alice Cooper (inspired by Tango & Cash)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "Being a cop car, I deal with a lot of stuff being thrown at me. One thing that I get thrown at me frequently is the high-grade Energon."

**7. "Shakedown" by Bob Segar (inspired by Beverly Hills Cop II and III)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "I do shakedowns on a regular basis. It is a hard job to keep things in line, especially with Sunny and Sides."

**8. "Assault on Precinct 13" by John Carpenter (Assault on Precinct 13 theme song)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "If I wrote this song, it should be 'Assault on the Autobot base.' No one assaults the Autobot base and get away with it, not even the Decepticons.

**9. "The Heat Is On" by Glenn Frey (inspired by Beverly Hills Cop)**

Prowl's own words about the song: "Yeah, being a cop car, you got to bring the heat. I want to bring the heat to the Decepticons."

10. "Every Breath You Take" by The Police

Prowl's own words about the song: "I wonder why a group called The Police does a ballad, not a cop song. However, I do like the song, it is peaceful."

**11. "The Logical Song" by Supertramp**

Prowl's own words about the song: "Logic should be used to help the Autobots defeat the Decepticons."

**12. "Axel F" by Crazy Frog**

Prowl's own words about the song: "Catchy beat, I like it. Sounds like the original."


	4. Blaster's iPod Playlist

**Chapter notes:** We all know that Blaster likes music, so he should have his own iPod list.

* * *

**Blaster's iPod Playlist**

**1. "Faint" by Linkin Park**

Blaster's own words about the song: "Loud song. Enough said."

**2. "Last Resort" by Papa Roach**

Blaster's own words about the song: "Autobots will go to the last resort to defeat the Deceptipunks."

**3. "Headstrong" by Trapt**

Blaster's own words about the song: "Being the Autobots Commuications Officer, you got to be head strong, especially when it is a good time to play those tunes LOUD!"

**4. "Second to None" by Styles of Beyond feat. Mike Shinoda**

Blaster's own words about the song: "For Autobots, there is no second to none because we will be back for more. Just be warned, Deceptipunks."

**5. "It's Going Down" by The X-Ecutioners feat. Mike Shinoda and Joe Hahn**

Blaster's own words about the song: "My cassettes are taking Soundwave's cassettes down."

**6. "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park**

Blaster's own words about the song: "Come one step closer, Deceptipunk, you're going down!"

**7. "Walking Dead" by DJ Z-Trip feat. Chester Bennington**

Blaster's own words about the song: "That's what the Deceptipunks will be, the walking offline."

**8. "Beat It" by Fall Out Boy (or original by Michael Jackson)**

Blaster's own words about the song: "That is what I want to tell Soundwave, beat it!"

**9. "Rompe" by Daddy Yankee**

Blaster's own words about the song: "The song is in Spanish, but I like the loudness of it."

**10. "Armageddon It" by Def Leppard**

Blaster's own words about the song: "It's time to bring those Deceptipunks down!"

**11. "Let's Get Rocked" by Def Leppard**

Blaster's own words about the song: "It's time to get rocked!"

**12. "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park**

Blaster's own words about the song: "I wish that Energon is bled out of those Deceptipunks!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Keep the new list requests coming. The Constructicons are coming up.


	5. Constructicon's iPod Playlist

**Chapter notes: **Since most would think of the Constructicons as a group, I have decided to create a Constructicons playlist.

* * *

**The Constructicons' iPod Playlist**

**1. "Instruments of Destruction" by NRG**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "This is pretty much our theme song. We love destruction."

**2. "Perfection" by Run DMC (Hook)**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "Pretty much Hook's theme song. That son of a glitch is such a slagging perfectionist."

**3. "World Destruction" by Zone Time (Bonecrusher)**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "This is geared towards Bonecrusher because he loves destruction."

**4. "Creation and Destruction" by Immortal Technique (Scrapper)**

The Constructicons' own words about the song: "This is geared towards Scrapper, he plans our creations and destructions for the Decepticon cause."

**5. "Fucking Crazy" by Eminem (Mixmaster)**

The Constructicons' own words about the song: "This is more towards Mixmaster because he is so fragging crazy."

**6. "Nothing Is Going to Stand In Our Way" by Spectre General**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "Nothing, we mean, nothing stand in our way, whatever it is a building or any of the Autbot scum."

**7. "Haul Away, Joe" by Burl Ives (Long Haul)**

The Consctructicons' own words about this song: "This is geared towards Long Haul because Megatron tells him, 'Haul away, Long Haul,' even if he does not like it. He should shut the slag up because if he didn't want to haul away stuff, he shouldn't have a construction dump truck as his vehicle mode."

**8. "Mass Destruction" by Faithless**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "We create mass destruction, enough said."

**9. "Mining for Gold" by Cowboy Junkies (Scavenger)**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "This is Scavenger's theme song because he can detect energy with his shovel and the song should be named 'Mining for Energon.'"

**10. "Devastator" by Godflesh**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "Hey, look, there is a song named after our combiner, Devastator."

**11. "No Retreat" by Dilated Peoples**

The Constructicons' own words about the song: "We don't retreat for anyone."

**12**. **"Tubthumbing" by Chumbawamda**

The Constructicons' own words about this song: "We get knock down, but we always get up again."


	6. Jazz's iPod Playlist

**Chapter notes**: I receive so many requests for Jazz's iPod list and since he also loves music, he should have his own iPod list.

* * *

**Jazz's iPod Playlist**

**1. "Pump It" by Black Eyed Peas**

Jazz's own words about this song: "Oh sure I like to pump it on those Decepticreeps."

**2. "Pump Up the Jam" by Techontronic**

Jazz's own words about this song: "Spike introduced me to this song because it is a great dance song and all it needs is an awesome light show."

**3. "Beautiul Life" by Ace of Base**

Jazz's own words about this song: "Cool song with a cool light show."

**4."Straight Up Funk" by Five**

Jazz's own words about this song: "Yep, those Deceptipunks would be straighten once I get through with them."

**5. "London Bridge" by Fergie**

Jazz's own words about the song: "London Bridge fell and the Deceptipunks are going to fall."

**6. "Crank That (Soulja Boy)" by Soulja Boy Tell'em**

Jazz's own words about this song: "Blaster and I do the dance to this song to drive the other Autobots nuts"

**7. "Make You Dance" by No Authority**

Jazz's own words about this song: " I like to dance and I will make those Deceptipunks dance."

**8."Rockstar" by Nickelback**

Jazz's own words about the song: "Of course, I'm a rockstar, cuz I'm second in command of the Autobots."

**9."Where's the Love" by Black Eyed Peas**

Jazz's own words about this song: "We need love here on Cybertron."

**10."Let's Dance" by Five**

Jazz's own words about this song: "Blaster, Spike, Carly, and I like to dance to this song, but the rest of the Autobots don't like that we dance a lot."

**11. "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin**

Jazz's own words about this song: "I use this as background music with my fights with Megatron cuz his altmode is a slagging gun for Primus's sake."

**12."Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls**

Jazz's own words about the song: "'Don't you wish that your Porsche is hot like me?' Oh, slag, I'm been around Sunny way too much."


End file.
